1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems, and in particular, to supplemental services provided within a telecommunications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supplemental services to enhance calling convenience within telecommunications systems are well known. For example, call hold and call parking are services often used. Known call parking services provide the ability to park, i.e., place on hold, a call at a particular park destination. This is accomplished, generally, by the party who is parking the call dialing an access code or depressing a park key, followed by the local number of the park destination. The parked call may then be retrieved locally by the answering party by dialing an access code or depressing a park answer key followed by the local number of the park destination at which the call is parked. Call hold is similar, although the call is placed on hold at the local extension.
Both call park and call hold services are normally provided with individual pre-set timers to allow timed recall of the call to the party that placed the call on hold or to another extension. Often, however, the user does not wish for an automatic timed recall of the parked or held calls. Similarly, the user may wish for a timed recall of parked or held calls, but at a later time than that set for either the park or hold timers. In current telecommunications systems that provide the timed recall function, neither is an option.
These and other drawbacks in the prior art are overcome in large part by a user specified hold recall treatment according to the present invention. A user specified hold recall system replaces the dual timers of the prior art. The user is able to specify whether to allow timed recall of call hold and call park services, and to specify the duration of the call park or call hold. In addition, the user may elect not to allow timed recall at all.
A telecommunications server according to an embodiment of the invention includes a timed recall request unit coupled to a timer. The timed recall request unit interfaces to the call park service and/or the call hold service. When a request for a call park or call hold is made, the user is given the option of electing timed recall. If a timed recall is desired, the timed recall request unit is accessed to permit the user to either accept a default length of time or to input a desired length of time. If the user manually retrieves the held or parked call prior to expiration of the timer, the timer is reset.